War of the Machines
by Black Convoy
Summary: To prevent the destruction of their worlds, numerous ships and machines have gathered to form the Londo Bell Fleet. The purpose of this fleet is simple: protect the nine Sailor Senshi from the Ze Balmary Empire. Massive multi-xover, aka, Super Robot Wars!
1. Operation White Knight

Finally, the first chapter is done. Well it took awhile, but here is the first chapter of the first Super Robot Wars/Sailor Moon crossover! For all of you who are not familiar with Super Robot Wars, it is a series of games that bring a number of mecha animes and mangas together for an awesome story. Of course, I don't expect many of you to be aware of a number of series that I will be using in this story. In fact, I'd be surprised if some of you know about ten of the series used in this massive multi-crossover. As for how massive, there are over 80 hero pilots and over 100 machines that will take part in this story.

Here are most of the series I plan on including: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny/Astray, After War Gundam X, Turn A Gundam, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing, Eureaka Seven, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Macross Frontier, Zoids, Big O, Overman King Gainer, Mazinger, Gravion, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Xenosaga, Super Robot Wars: Original Generation 1 & 2, Super Robot Wars Z, Martian Successor Nadesico, Zoids Genesis, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and some other series that will probably make appearances such as Escaflowne and Magical Knight Rayearth.

As for pairings, I'm mainly planning on shipping Hotaru with Rey Za Burrel. Usagi has Momaru, so that's not debatable. The other pairings that are not debatable are Haruka/Michiru and Setsuna/Heine Westenflues. I will only do one shipping with one of the G-Boys, so choose carefully. Other pairings will be determined in the future by your's truely or by those who review.

If you want to understand what the hell is going on in the story, here are several websites that I suggest you have up as you read:  
MAHQ- help with Gundam, Macross, and Super Robot Wars

Gate of Magus-helps with machines and pilots from Super Robot Wars to a greater extent than MAHQ

Manga Fox has the manga versions of some of these series, particularly Crossbone Gundam and Gundam SEED Astray.

As said before, this is a big project, probably the biggest one I'll ever do, about 45 chapters. I really need your support so please, I cannot stress this enough, review! Hope all you mecha freaks enjoy

Banpresto owns Super Robot Wars, Bandai owns Gundam and most of the mecha series that will take part in this story, Gainex owns Evangelion, and Hasbro owns Zoids.

* * *

Chapter 1

Operation White Knight Part 1

Battleship LHM-BB01 Minerva, located in Earth's Orbit:

"Bright-kancho, are all preparations on your ship complete," asked a woman with dirty-blonde hair, staring at an image of the man she was speaking to on the ship's main monitor. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself before commencing one of the largest missions of her military career working with other ships from different militarys and three ships with unclear intentions. Despite the various flaws and the fear of trusting the lives of her crew and pilots to people she had met just two days ago, Talia Gladys knew that the success of the operation was vital to the survival of the human race of this dimension and possibly her own.

Battleship Argama, located in Earth's Orbit:

"All preparations for Operation White Knight are complete, Gladys-kancho," answered the captain of the Argama and seasoned war veteran, Bright Noa. "I have just confirmed that Minase-kancho, Lefina-kancho, Branstein-kancho, and Wilder-kancho have completed their preparations as well." Captain Bright hung up the phone then picked up to contact the mobile suit hangar of his ship. "Amuro, are you ready?"

"Hmph, after all these years, you still ask me that question? Are you sure you shouldn't retire?" The red-haired ace of the conflict termed "The One-Year War," Amuro Ray sat in the cockpit of his mobile suit, the RX-98 Nu Gundam (Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack). "The others are ready as well," he reported, glaring at a large red mobile suit directly across from him. Amuro opened a communication line to his long-time rival, Char Aznable, pilot of the MSN-04 Sazabi. "Char, remember that we are here to save Earth, not destroy it. If you do anything to harm the inhabitants, I kill you on the spot," Amuro warned, the hate for this man seeping from his words.

Char, the current leader of the Neo-Zeon forces from his dimension, returned the glare to Amuro Ray. "You should know me better than that, Amuro. Unlike our Earth, the people here have not had their souls weighed down by gravity. So you can try to kill me, if you have the skill." Char cut the line and sighed. 'To think I would be a part of the Londo Bell fleet, how ironic.'

"Attention all crew, Operation White Knight is now commencing. All mobile suits launch and take your place according to the plan." Following the announcement, the doors on the Argama's mobile suit hanger opened and Nu Gundam and Sazabi were the first loaded on the catapults.

"Amuro Ray, taking off in Nu Gundam," stated the newtype pilot as he pushed the control stick forward, launching the black and white gundam into space.

On the other side of the ship, the Sazabi launched silently without using the catapult. In seconds after the first two mobile suits were launched, the MSZ-010 Gundam Double Zeta and the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam were loaded on the catapult (Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ).

"Judau Ashta, Double Zeta, launching," stated a fourteen year old newtype boy with dark brown hair.

"Roux Louka, Zeta Gundam taking off." Besides Amuro and Char, Roux was one of the more professional pilots, in terms of military discipline. However, despite being one year older than Judau and his friends, the purple-haired girl was just as immature, but would never admit it.

The third wave of mobile suits to launch from the Argama consisted of the Rx-178 Gundam Mark II and the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. "Gundam Mark II, Elle Vianno, heading out," announced another female pilot. Elle was the same age as Judau and one of his best friends, always keeping him on the "right path." On the other hand, the young blonde was usually at odds with Roux.

"Beecha Oleg, taking off with the Hyaku Shiki." Beecha was probably one of the most underhanded personnel on board the Argama, but it was probably that characteristic that made him so useful in combat. However, his friendship with Judau and the others kept him from being a coward, as well as the frightening thought of suffering Char's wrath (Hyaku Shiki was Char's mobile suit before he left AEUG—Against Earth United Government- to become the leader of Neo-Zeon).

* * *

Little Gray:

"Well, that's the green light to start the operation. Is everyone ready," asked Captain Ommo, a young red-haired woman (sorry, I don't know Ommo's last name or if she has red hair. The only things I know about her come from reading the Gundam Crossbone: Skullheart manga) in her mid-twenties. For several months, she served as the captain for the Little Gray, the new mothership of the Crossbone Vanguard. Even though she was not as skilled as former captain Berah Ronah, she was quickly accepted and well respected by the little gang of pirates. However, the true leadership of the Crossbone Vanguard laid in the hands of the pilot of the XM-X1 (F-97) Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skullheart," Tobia Arronax. "Tobia, you ready in there kid," asked Ommo, receiving a nod from the sixteen year old boy. "Alright you scurvy dogs, time to show these military stiffs how pirates role! Let's get out there and kick some alien ass," she shouted, receiving cheers from every crew member on the ship. On the helm of the ship stood the infamous black and white gundam with X-shaped thrusters, a ragged black cloak made of anti-beam cloth, and the famous Skull and bones placed right above the cockpit.

"Tobia Arronax, heading out to collect some booty," said the blonde-haired boy with a grin. Unlike his usual cautiousness, Tobia felt like doing something daring, mostly to impress his girlfriend, Bernadette Briett, a girl a year younger than him as well as the daughter of former president Crux Dogatie of the Jupiter Empire, the enemy of the Crossbone Vanguard. Tobia turned the gundam to face the bridge of the Little Gray, did a quick, two-finger salute then plunged backwards off the ship into Earth's atmosphere.

Following the departure of the Skullheart, the Little Gray released two other mobile suits into the atmosphere, both of them Gundam-types. The closest Gundam was mostly white with red shoulder armor and a red battle skirt, with its most distinguishing feature being a beam gatling gun mounted on its left arm. This machine was named XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms piloted by a sixteen-year old mercenary named Trowa Barton. The other Gundam had a black upper torso and black shoulder armor with gold trimming and a white head. As one could assume from the weaponry this gundam carried, a beam scythe and a buster shield, it was a close-combat unit. Indeed, the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe was a machine designed for stealth missions and silent assassinations. In the hands of fifteen-year old mechanic and thief, Duo Maxwell, Deathscythe was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Minerva:

Noting that all of the other ships had launched their machines, Captain Gladys opened a communication line with a brown-haired teenage girl named Setsuko Ohara. Despite her age, Setsuko proved to be an excellent pilot as well as a skilled negotiator, despite her self-doubt and shy personality. She was the one who made this alliance between fifteen ships from different dimensions and times possible and now plays the very important role as commander of the newly formed princess-protection squad, code-named Sword and Shield. Her unit was the Balgora (also spelled Virgola), a navy colored machine with a mega-launcher type cannon termed gunnery carver on its back (Super Robot War Z for the PS2, Japan only). "Ohara-taicho, the others have left there respective ships and are entering the atmosphere. Also, we have just detected multiple enemy units entering the atmosphere via warping. As soon as your machine is finished loading, please launch, time is of the essence."

"Understood, Gladys-kancho," answered Setsuko prior to closing the communication line in order to open three other lines to the mobile suits of the Minerva. "Shinn-san, Rey-san, Lunamaria-kun, Heine-san, did all of you get that?" She received confirmations from a white ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom piloted by Rey Za Burrel and a maroon ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior piloted by Lunamaria Hawke in the form of a thumb's up. The third mobile suit, an orange ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited piloted by former team commander Heine Westenfluss nodded its head while the machine's single pink eye focused on the Balgora. However, there was still no answer from the fourth mobile suit of the Minerva, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam piloted by the rebellious, raven-haired youth, Shinn Asuka.

"Damnit Shinn, answer her," shouted Lunamaria over the radio. She was a magenta-haired, seventeen year old pilot who wore the Z.A.F.T. (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) Red uniform, meaning she was an elite, and her custom painted ZAKU Warrior also boasted her abilities. Unfortunately, Luna (Lunamaria's nickname) was probably the weakest of the pilots on board the Minerva because she was not very skilled in the area of melee combat. What she excelled in was long range attacks/support using heavy weaponry such as the ZAKU's "Orthos" high energy rifle equipped to the Gunner Wizard pack (the Wizard packs are interchangeable equipment produced for Z.A.F.T.'s ZAKU mobile suits).

"Fine, just quit bitching, Luna," responded the ace pilot of the Minerva. Shinn had a reputation for not being easy to work with because of his somewhat rebellious attitude and quick temper. However, Shinn was extremely loyal and always completed his missions with frightening speed, remarkable efficiency, and brutal ferocity. He proved his skills in the battle to break out of the country of Orb by sinking four battleships and two carrier ships along with an Earth Alliance mobile armor and numerous mobile suits (Gundam Seed Destiny episode 12: "Blood in the Water"). "This is Shinn Asuka in Core Splendor, I'm ready to launch, Ohara-taicho," Shinn reported to Setsuko who smiled at him, making the red-eyed teenager blush. From a catapult especially made to launch the parts of the Impulse, Shinn took off, followed by the Chest Flyer, the Leg Flyer, and the Force Silhouette (a support unit made specifically for the Impulse to use in aerial and high speed battles. It's design is based off of the Aile Striker pack developed for the Earth Alliance's Strike Gundam. The Force Silhouette carries two "Vajra" beam sabers for the Impulse to use.). Once the three parts united to become the Impulse Gundam, it was joined by the Balgora and the ZMF-X23S Savior Gundam piloted by Shinn's so called "mentor," Athrun Zala.

"As according to the mission plan, I'm going to join the space forces and attempt to hold off the enemy's main forces. So everyone, be good for Setsuko-taicho, that especially means you, Shinn," instructed Athrun before flying away. After Athrun's little "pep-talk," if one could call it that, the two ZAKUs and the GOUF Ignited took their place in a single Z.A.F.T. descent pod (because of expenses, mass-produced mobile suits are not provided with sufficient armor to enter the atmosphere. Therefore, Z.A.F.T. uses cone-shaped pods that are capable of carrying four mobile suits to get their forces to Earth). Once the descent pod was launched from the Minerva, the Balgora and the Impulse began their descent too.

* * *

Battleship, Hiryu Kai:

"Lefina-kancho, it is time for us to descend to Earth," informed the vice-captain of the Hiryu Kai, Sean Welbey, to his superior. The captain of the ship was Lefina Enfield, a surprisingly young, beautiful, and capable commander. She was the youngest officer in the history of the Earth Federation (please note that there are three worlds that have their government known as the Earth Federation: Universal Century—Mobile Suit Gundam, Anno Domini—Gundam 00, and Super Robot Wars Original Generation) to receive command of a ship at the age of nineteen. Although she is shy and relatively soft-spoken, Lefina has the respect of even the most skeptical soldier by her brilliant tactics and willingness to sacrifice herself for the benefit of her subordinates. It was her amazing combat record that earned Lefina the roll of bringing the units that were sent to Earth back to space along with the "package." Her ship was also carrying several units that were important to this part of the mission.

* * *

Juuban District of Tokyo, Japan, Earth:

Hotaru Tomoe released a sigh of relief as she exited the doors of Crystal Academy. However, it was also a sigh of frustration. She was about to meet her parents and the other Sailor Senshi at the new coffee shop and she had less than 200 yen in her wallet. She didn't want to borrow money from her parents for the sake of her pride, but she did want to have a cup of coffee, probably a nice flavored roast, with the others. Oh the dilemma. Plus, Hotaru only had one minute before she missed her bus that would take her to the meeting point. Fortunately, she made it to the bus on time, but the bus fee killed what was left of her feeble revenue. She managed to find an unoccupied seat, but offered it to a young mother instead. Hotaru later felt that her action was the right thing to do when the bus came to a sudden halt, making her slam into a man's legs. "What's going on? Why did the bus stop so suddenly," were the questions asked by many confused passengers. "There's a woman standing in the road," answered one of the passengers in the front of the bus.

The woman that was blocking the road was very distinctive by her dark skin, silver hair, dark, revealing attire, strange purple headgear that covered her ears, and a large red jewel on her forehead. However, her appearance was not what bothered Hotaru. When she made her way to the front of the bus to catch a glimpse of this strange woman, she found herself staring directly in the woman's cold, aquamarine eyes. It was at that time that a felling of dread overcame the Senshi of Silence. "Hey, get the fuck out of the road you stupid bitch," shouted an aggravated driver as he honked his car horn. Hotaru wanted to tell the man to keep his mouth shut for his sake, but her words fell on non-existent ears as the woman pulled out a futuristic pistol with amazing speed and shot the man's head clear off his body. In an instant, the strange woman holstered the pistol and materialized a triple-barrel gatling gun aimed directly at the bus.

"Target acquired, proceeding to eliminate," she said coldly, opening fire and killing almost all of the passengers that gathered in the front of the bus, all except Hotaru. The dark-skinned woman continued to fire on the bus and the surrounding cars, causing multiple explosions and fires until her gun was sliced in half. The woman's aqua eyes shifted to the left, focusing on her target, but in a different outfit and wielding a weapon. Hotaru, now furious, pulled her glaive back and swung it at the woman's head. However, her attack was blocked when the woman revealed a blade that extended from her forearm. "As anticipated, the target has become hostile, proceeding to disable the target," the woman stated, forcing Hotaru back. The aggressor proceeded to move closer towards Hotaru, making her glaive useless, and made a clean slash across her chest.

As her instincts instructed, Sailor Saturn jumped back and placed both hands on her glaive. Bleeding and decency be damned if she ended up dead because she focused her attention on them instead of her opponent. "Who are you," Hotaru spat, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. Because she was not thoroughly trained in the art of combat, Hotaru did not realize that by asking her enemy a question, she temporarily dropped her guard, something her enemy took full advantage of. The next thing Hotaru knew, there was a black boot five centimeters from her face and closing fast.

"My name is T-elos, and my mission is to take you back to my commander alive. But that does not mean I have to take you in perfect shape," the android pulled out her pistol and shot at Hotaru's legs, but something indescribable happened in that very moment and the raven-haired senshi was able to predict the path of the bullets, find the best way to avoid them, and counterattack with minimal wasted movement (sound awfully familiar, gundam fans? tip: close to psychic but not exactly). She moved to the left, took three quick steps, and lunged the glaive into T-elos' eye, forcing her to stumble back a few feet then drop to the ground. However, T-elos was back on her feet in less than fifteen seconds and now she was the one wielding the Silent Glaive. "Hmph, you're stronger than you appear, little girl. But that doesn't mean you can defeat me and save all the innocent people who are about to be eaten," the dark-skinned android snapped her fingers and five large, bug-like robots came to her aid. "With a single word, I can get these lovely Megillots (known by humans as "Bugs") to kill everybody in a ten kilometer radius," she threatened.

* * *

Hiryu Kai:

"Enemy unit, T-elos, located, proceeding to eliminate," declared an android that served as the prototype for T-elos, KOS-MOS (KOS-MOS mark IV). She appeared similar to T-elos, but had very apparent differences, particularly her light skin, blue hair, red eyes, and her white and blue outfit. The original android made her way to the ship's catapult and placed her hand one of the hatches used for mechanics to go work on the outside of the ship. However, a door like that was only used in space where the vacuum was not as treacherous.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing lady? Do you want to kill yourself," shouted one of the mechanics as he grabbed KOS-MOS by the arm.

The blue-haired woman stared at the man for a few seconds then flung him back against the wall. "If you do not want to die, I suggest you find shelter." She grabbed hold of the door and tore it off its hinges. "It would be beneficial if you could repair this door before the ship returns to space," KOS-MOS advised prior to letting the vacuum suck her out of the ship and let her free-fall to the surface.

* * *

Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan—specific location of Hotaru Tomoe unknown:

Hotaru was absolutely furious. Not only was she injured and her opponent was wielding the Silent Glaive against her, but now the enemy took hostages. As much as she hated to admit it, Hotaru lost this fight. Her blood was boiling and her hands longed to crush T-elos' neck, but the thought of that mother and her baby dying because of her rashness made Hotaru stand down. "Damn cowardly bitch," she cursed, spitting on T-elos' face. Unlike her prototype, T-elos did not stand for any insult from an inferior creature and kicked Hotaru in the face again.

"The target is showing signs of resistance, prepare to pacify," sneered the silver-haired android, placing her foot on Sailor Saturn's stomach and snapping her fingers. Upon hearing the sound, one of the Megilots locked on to a target, which happened to be that mother and child Hotaru was so concerned about, and began thrusting its horn at her. Fortunately, the Megilot's attack quickly came to a halt when a large knife shot straight through its head. Following the destruction of one "Bug," several more were destroyed by beam shots. "What the hell," both Hotaru and T-elos said simultaneously.

When Hotaru saw the machine that had intervened in the soon-to-be massacre, her eyes widened and her mouth was agape. It was a humanoid robot with a sort of flight pack.

"Attacking civilians," growled the pilot of the machine over a loud speaker. From what Hotaru could gather by the sound of the pilot's voice, he was young, probably her age, and he was very emotional. "Now you pissed me off! NOW I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU," the flight pack detached, but not before the mech grabbed the two beam sabers mounted on the pack and plummeted to the ground. The Impulse Gundam immediately went to work, slicing one Megilot in half and stabbing another through the face. Unfortunately, those were the only two Bugs that Shinn could destroy before T-elos intervened, shooting one of the beam sabers with her pistol and cutting the other one in half with her arm-blade. "Don't think for a damn second that because you're a woman that I'll show you mercy," roared Shinn, slamming the Impulse's fist into the enemy android. However, T-elos used her superior strength to stop the gundam's punch then grabbed it between the index finger and the middle finger and tore the Impulse's arm in two. "Shit," cursed Shinn, pulling the gundam away from the enemy and pulling out the beam rifle and taking aim. Then, he realized that there was no way to avoid more innocent civilians being killed if he used the rifle, and the time he'd taken to pull out the gun was enough for T-elos to close the distance between them. "Dammit," he cursed again, dropping the rifle and reaching for the other Folding Razor knife in the battle skirt. Fortunately for Shinn, T-elos was forced back by several concentrated energy bursts from above.

"Impulse Gundam, secure the princess and rendezvous with the Hiryu Kai. I will deal with T-elos," instructed KOS-MOS, using the gundam's remaining arm as a landing pad and a runway. Following the arrival of KOS-MOS, Setsuko, Rey, and Lunamaria arrived on the battlefield and engaged the remaining Megilots. However, reinforcements was not a luxury available only to Shinn, for ten more Megilots came to the aid of their comrades along with the more humanoid model, the Habakkuk, aka the Fatman (Super Robot Wars Original Generation).

"Dammit Shinn, do you ever listen to orders? We were supposed to stay in formation," scolded Lunamaria, attacking one of the Bugs with her ZAKU's beam tomahawk. When she received no response from Shinn, Luna got really pissed off, but she managed to keep her cool. "Well, whatever, but when we get back to the Minerva, I am going to beat some answers out of you," the magenta-haired pilot decreed, dispatching another Bug with her ZAKU's spiked shoulder armor.

"Please, Lunamaria, now is not the time to be arguing with Shinn," instructed Setsuko, while she readied her Balgora's Jack Carver (a long blade that extends from the lower part of her heavy cannon, Help Strike) to take on the Habakkuk. "Rey-san, please secure the princess," ordered the brown-haired commander, before she attacked the "Fatman."

"Roger that," responded the pilot of the white Blaze ZAKU Phantom as he locked on to Hotaru and turned his machine to face her. Rey opened his cockpit and moved quickly to where Hotaru was laying. "This isn't good," he muttered, taking note of the amount of blood she lost from her injury. Without any other way to stop the bleeding, Rey quickly removed his helmet, unzipped the top portion of his pilot suit, and took off his undershirt which he used to make a tourniquet. "Stay with me," he told her, gently lifting her into his arms, so he could get her into the safety of his ZAKU.

Because she lost so much blood, Hotaru was constantly on the verge of losing consciousness. Even though she was in a pretty bad condition, she managed to catch a glimpse of Rey as he took off his helmet. What she saw was one of her ideal versions of a man. Scratch that, an angel. He had semi-long, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. "Please… I don't want to go to heaven yet," she mumbled, placing her hand on the blonde boy's shoulder before passing out.

"Damn," Rey knew he had to get Hotaru medical attention, and he had to get it fast or she might not make it. "Shinn, I'm taking her to the Hiryu Kai, cover me," he instructed to his friend, getting back in the white ZAKU. Without bothering to strap himself in, Rey positioned Hotaru in his lap so that she would not interfere with his ability to operate his mobile suit, and flipped on the power. In an instant, he pressed hard on the booster pedal and pushed hard on the control sticks. "Out of my way," the young Z.A.F.T. pilot yelled at two approaching Megilots and pressed a button on the controls that fired a barrage of miniature missiles from the Blaze Wizard pack.

"Rey, wait a… oh, fuck it," said Shinn, grabbing hold of the Force Silhouette pack by one of the wings and connecting it to the Impulse Gundam. He then removed the gundam's beam rifle from its resting place on the rear of the Impulse and launched into the air. "Luna, I need some cover fire so Rey and I can get the princess to the Hiryu Kai," Shinn requested, not really giving Lunamaria an option.

"Hey guys wa… Damn men," cursed Lunamaria as her ZAKU pulled out the "Orthros" heavy beam rifle from the Wizard pack and relocated to the top of a large building so she could have a clear line of visibility. Setsuko soon joined her and the two ladies began to lay down a frighteningly destructive barrage of fire. This support allowed Rey to get aboard the Hiryu Kai, thus completing the mission.

"Lunamaria, our job is done, so get on board the ship, I'll join you as soon as I pick up KOS-MOS," instructed Setsuko as she directed the Balgora to place the Help Strike back on its hip and pull out a small beam pistol. However, Lunamaria did not let that order go very well and she grabbed the Balgora by the arm before Setsuko could leave.

"No way, sister, I'm not letting you go by yourself. We're a team and I, for one, am not going to let you face that T-elos monster by yourself. You saw what it did to Shinn," Luna scolded. Dammit, what was it that made her comrades so gung-ho today? Was it something they ate, was it in the air, or maybe it was just hormones going berserk? Well, whatever it was, Luna had enough of it. As it turned out, there was a light knock on the hatch of her ZAKU Warrior.

"The enemy unit T-elos has been dealt with. May I enter," asked KOS-MOS, startling Lunamaria and Setsuko with her quiet approach. "I fear that the damage I sustained has made my systems vulnerable to external factors," stated the blue-haired android, practically saying she was afraid of a bird flying into the hole in her chest and messing with her wiring. With a shrug, Luna let KOS-MOS into the ZAKU and she took off for the Hiryu Kai along with Setsuko.

* * *

Juuban District, Tokyo, current location of Setsuna Meioh:

As was the situation with Hotaru, the Senshi of Time and the Underworld, Sailor Pluto was having trouble fending off a mechanical opponent. However, this was a seventeen meter, red robot with a rather skinny body, but it was well armed. This machine was AEU-09Y812/A Enact (Gundam 00), customized for the mercenary Ali Al Saachez. "Damn, this guy's from another dimension, no wonder I didn't know he'd come out of no where and attack me. Curse my limitations," growled the green-haired woman as she did what was best in her situation, run like hell. However, she wasn't just running to get away from the robot. Instead, she was looking for a location that would give her the edge in this battle. Unfortunately, places like the one she had envisioned were rare to come by in one of the world's largest cities. "Dead Scream," Setsuna shouted, throwing a dark energy ball at the Enact and blowing off its left hand.

"Bad move lady," said the mercenary, with a sinister smirk on his face. "Now I gotta make you pay for the damage." The Enact fired two missiles from the pods on its legs at the ground ahead of Setsuna and successfully made the target stop dead in her tracks. "Now how should I make you pay? Slavery, sexual favors, or maybe I should just slice off parts of your body," Ali said manically, reaching for her with the Enact's remaining hand.

Fortunately for Setsuna, a rescuer came to her in the form of an orange robot that was slightly taller than the Enact. The new machine had a single eye and was a bit thicker than its opponent, but it had something that gave it the advantage in semi-close combat, a whip. "Sorry to intrude, but I cannot stand by and watch a man in a large robot take advantage of a defenseless woman," announced the pilot as the whip wrapped itself around the Enact's arm. Setsuna let out a sigh of relief that she had support, but was rather agitated about that "defenseless woman" comment. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Heine Westenfluss, and I am a member of the F.A.I.T.H. (Fast Acting Integrate Tactical Headquarters) Special Forces." As soon as Heine finished his sentence, a surge of electricity came from the Slayer Whip into the Enact. Ali managed to break free from the Slayer Whip and took to the sky, firing the remaining missiles from the pods on his legs. In return, Heine revealed the four barrel "Draupnir" beam cannon on the left arm of his machine and shot down most of the missiles. "What, do you think this mobile suit is some weak mass-produced crap? Well, I'll tell you right now… This is no ZAKU, boy, no ZAKU!"

* * *

Author's commentary:

I'm pretty sure you've noticed that the majority of the machines in this chapter were from Gundam series, with the exception of the Balgora, Megilots, Habakkuk, KOS-MOS, and T-elos. Sorry about that, but I had to get the preparations for Operation White Knight out and there wasn't alot of space for rescue parts other than Hotaru and the beginning of Setsuna. Please, stay with me, because in the next chapter, Big O along with machines from Super Robot Wars OG and Macross Frontier will appear. Till next time, so long.


	2. Operation White Knight 2

Well, here's chapter 2, finally. I'd like to thank Harpygirl 91, NukeMyWaffle, and Not-Going-to-Tell for their reviews and Rpgingmaster for his help with this story. Oh and if you want to show appreciation, then favoriting or placing this story on your alert list doesn't count.

Well, enjoy and please review

* * *

Chapter 2

Operation White Knight part 2

Juuban District, Tokyo, current location of Setsuna Meioh:

Several rounds of beam fire blazed towards Ali Al Saachez from the GOUF Ignited's arm cannon. "Fuck," cursed the mercenary as he barely dodged the beam bursts. With his mobile suit heavily damaged, his rifle destroyed, and now out of missiles, Ali was at a serious disadvantage. However, Heine's GOUF was not in peak condition either. The Z.A.F.T. officer was unable to shoot down three of the Enact's missiles and was forced to use his mobile suit to shield Setsuna from the explosions. The damage was minimal, but it did disable the GOUF's left arm and caused the "Draupnir" cannon to malfunction after Heine fired the last round. But those minor achievements were not considered while Ali made the decision for his next move. He was too damaged to continue the fight and come out on top, so retreat was his best option. Unfortunately, that would be difficult if Heine was unopposed and still in fighting condition, so cover fire was necessary to escape. "Hey, Fat-Bastards, get over here and give me support," Saachez commanded, and was soon protected by a barrage of cover fire from four Habakkuks.

"Dammit, you think this will stop me," roared Heine, angered at the insult on his fighting ability. What irritated the German (if you haven't figured out by the name, Heine is of German descent) coordinator was that he couldn't dispatch of the Fatmen without leaving Setsuna unprotected. "Hurry and get inside," he instructed via optical communication and extended the GOUF's hand towards the grass-haired woman. Setsuna took note of the irritation in his voice and decided that it would be best to comply with his instructions. With her in the cockpit, Heine was tempted to go all out on his enemies, but he decided not to because while Setsuna was safer in the mobile suit with him, she was still in danger, especially if it came down to close-quarter combat. Unfortunately, close combat was the only option for the GOUF Ignited, being that the Slayer whip and the Tempest beam sword were the only working weapons. "Time to show these weaklings what it means to be a soldier," Heine shouted and jetted towards the Fatmen and sliced one of them straight down the middle. With perfect grace, the orange mobile suit spun around to slice the other Fatman in half. However, there were consequences to this attack, such as the right arm overheating from the quick, powerful strikes on machines with stronger armor without time to cool down.

Despite being shaken around and hitting her head a few times in the GOUF Ignited, Setsuna still knew what was going on and what was at stake if the battle continued. She figured it would be best if she did not interfere, but something in her head clicked, telling her that she and Heine were in danger if she didn't do anything. "Move or we'll die," she shouted, confusing the Z.A.F.T. pilot. Relying on instinct alone, Setsuna pushed Heine's hands aside, grabbed the GOUF's control sticks, and jerked them to the left while pressing down on the thruster pedals. Her quick action allowed the orange mobile suit to dodge a large energy burst. At that time, Heine took back control of his mobile suit and locked on to the unknown enemy's heat signature.

"Die," Heine growled as he shot several rounds from the "Draupnir" on the right arm. Much to Heine's displeasure, the enemy's armor was too thick for the GOUF's weapons to penetrate. To make the matter worse, his mobile suit was running low on fuel and would probably last for two minutes at most. On the other hand, the enemy was a DCAM-05 Barrelion, which was made with amazing firepower and rock-steady defensive capabilities. And now, that Barrelion was about to vaporize the GOUF Ignited with its Big Head Railgun.

"Say good bye, Mr. pilot and his bitch," sneered the Barrelion's pilot before he tried to pull the trigger. Sadly, the one who died was him, thanks to a giant stake-like weapon that penetrated his cockpit. Even if the stake didn't kill the pilot, the explosion that followed surely did the job.

"This is Kyosuke Nanbu of the ATX Team. Z.A.F.T. pilot, are you alright," asked a 22-year old man with brown and blonde hair. His wardrobe consisted of red pants, a red jacket, and a black muscle shirt. The color was fitting, seeing that his machine was red as well. Kyosuke was the pilot of the PTX-003C-Sp1 Alteisen Riese (Super Robot Wars Alpha, Super Robot Wars Original Generation. Its name is German and translates to "Old Iron Giant"), a melee machine with heavy armor and a signature pile bunker on its right arm. Soon after the destruction of the Barrelion, several other mechs of lower standards came swarming in with machine guns blazing at the Alteisen. However, the bullets did little more than bounce off the mighty red giant. The nuisances and the other Habakkuk were taken care of by Kyosuke's partner, Excellen Browning.

"You're such a good Weissy, yes you are," Excellen said to her machine, the PTX-007-03C Weissritter (SRW OG. Its name is German for "White Knight."). Like the Alteisen, it was based off the Personal Trooper Genspenst model, but this one was dramatically customized for Excellen's specialty, sniping. However, by the way the tone of her voice, Setsuna found it hard to believe that she was a sniper. Despite her boisterous voice, obnoxious but friendly attitude, and her inability to take anything seriously, the 22-year old blonde woman was one of the most skilled sharpshooters of the Earth Federation military. "Hey, orange guy, how ya holdin' out," she asked Heine in a tone that was very informal for somebody who she'd barely known for two days. An image of Excellen came up on the GOUF's monitor, surprising Setsuna that the Weissritter's pilot was almost the opposite of a professional soldier, especially in her style of dress. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, of all the places to have sex, I should tell you that the cockpit is the worst. It's uncomfortable, tight, and you always get an ear-load of bitching from the mechanics, so I wouldn't suggest that," Excellen said with a smile on her face, completely oblivious to the shocked looks of Setsuna and Heine.

"They weren't having sex, Excellen. Stop letting your imagination run wild from all those romance novels you've been reading and focus on your mission," scolded Kyosuke as he gunned down another enemy. "Z.A.F.T. pilot, hurry and get the princess on board the Hiryu Kai. You're machine is too damaged to continue fighting and the chance of us winning is getting slimmer by the minute, so please hurry. Excellen and I will provide cover fire," instructed the Alteisen's pilot, making his usual reference to his favorite hobby, gambling.

Heine grinned at the Alteisen and responded. "My name is Heine Westenfluss, please don't forget it." As the GOUF Ignited activated its thrusters, a new enemy appeared in an attempt to stop Heine. This mech was definitely stronger, faster, and at the height of 44.2 meters, pretty damn intimidating. Its distinctive features besides its height were its hoof-like feet, tail, horns, and wide shoulder armor.

"I won't let you get away," shouted the pilot of enemy mech, which sounded like some psycho-bitch in a super robot, oh fucking joy. "My Jumorah (SRW Alpha 3) will crush all of you filthy humans and make an offering to the gods with your blood," she shouted, swinging the giant sword at the orange mobile suit.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," countered the third member of the ATX team, the young psychic, Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield. Despite being shy and somewhat naïve, Bullet was an incredible pilot and thus handled one of the mightiest Super robots, the SRG-03-1 Grungust Type 3 (SRW Alpha and OG 2). Standing at 60.2 meters and wielding the Shishiou katana, the Grungust Mk3 was more than a match for the Jumorah. "I won't let you touch the princess," shouted Bullet. Once the purple machine was pushed back, Bullet used the Drill Knuckle attack to take off the Jumorah's head. "I'm not done with you," he shouted again, firing the Omega Buster cannon mounted on the Grungust's chest. Unfortunately, the Jumorah was able to avoid the brunt of the attack and counter with a beam attack that took off the Grungust's left arm. "Shit,' cursed Bullet as the mighty super robot tried to regain its balance. Because he was focused on regaining his posture, Bullet did not think about how vulnerable he was until a strange voice in his head warned him. To make it even stranger, the voice sounded like the princess' voice, though he didn't know her long enough to be able to recognize her voice. Either way, the warning helped Bullet destroy an enemy Habakkuk before it destroyed him.

Juuban District, Tokyo, location of Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh:

"Haruka, what are those things," Michiru panted as she tried with all her might to keep up with her lover as they ran for cover. All the aqua-haired woman could focus on were the sounds of gunfire and the screams of the casualties. But even that wasn't enough to break the senshi of Neptune, so what causing her to panic? Simply put, Michiru was worried about her stepdaughter. Did the new enemy already get to Hotaru? Was she captured, or worse, was she killed. This battle was on a whole new level than the ones they dealt with in the past. They were facing several large red robots with large helmet-shaped heads and a mono-eye (RMS-108 Marasai from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam).

Fortunately, and ironically, Haruka was able to keep her calm and was aware of everything that was taking place around them. With her adrenaline kicking in, the senshi of Uranus was able to hear several bullets coming at them from behind. She pushed her lover to the side and jumped to the other side in the nick of time. "Damn you," she cursed and shot her special "World Shaking" attack right at one of the enemy robot's cockpit. That single Marasai fell quickly, but it made the others attack with more vigor, and their shots were becoming more accurate by the second. Sure, Haruka was tough, and was even able to take an energy attack from Sailor Galaxia, but bullets from two 60mm Vulcan guns was taking it a bit too far. "Fuck," she shouted as she dodged several more shots intended for her. However, she was scared to death when one of the shots came within inches of Michiru's leg. "That does it," the blonde growled as she removed her Space Sword from its sheath, "none of you fuckers are coming out of this alive!" With amazing precision, she threw the sword as if it were a javelin and pierced another Marasai through the cockpit. On the bad side, the Marasai pilots decided to no longer hold back and started shooting at her with their beam rifles.

What shocked the Titans' pilots was when they were taking return fire, but not from their target. "What the hell is that? Is that a Knightmare," shouted one of the Marasai pilots, amazed at how this new enemy was so agile. The new machine was small, about four and a half meters, with a darker red paint job, and had a strange right arm. "Sir, something doesn't seem right with that Knightmare. I think I've seen it before... I suggest we fall back," suggested one of the three remaining Marasais.

"Don't be ridiculous," countered the Titans commanding officer, "what damage could a Knightmare do to a mobile suit?" Ironically, it was in the following seconds that that wimpy machine killed him by puncturing the cockpit and releasing a radiation wave from its right arm. The small robot then sprang off the falling Marasai, flipped in the air, and landed using its arm as a prop.

"You're just like OZ (Organization of the Zodiac)," growled the young woman who piloted the small robot. "You're all the fucking same!" Two wheels slid down the robot's legs (land spinners) and dramatically added to the mech's speed. "This is my Guren," the pilot shouted, "and this is the arm of divine punishment!" The Type-02 Guren MK-II struck another Marasai with its "Fukusha Hadou Kikou" radiation wave in the cockpit, adding another kill to its pilot, Kallen Kouzuki (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion). Even though Kallen was just a seventeen year old girl, she'd been recognized as one of the best Knightmare (the name for mechs in Code Geass) pilots by taking on and defeating super aces such as Britannia's Knights of the Round. However, she was not the only Knightmare pilot in Londo Bell. The other person was one of the Knights of the Round who fought against Kallen several times when she piloted the Type-02/F1A Guren Flight. His name was Gino Weinberg, a seventeen-year-old blonde boy who was an OZ ace held the title of the Knight of Three and piloted the RZA-3F9 Tristan transformable Knightmare.

The arrival of Gino was unfortunate for the last Marasai pilot because the Tristan took him out with its MVS (Maser Vibration Sword) spear. "Kallen, I'm crushed," cried Gino in a fake sad tone. "How can you compare me with those brutes, they are definitely not noble enough to be OZ soldiers."

"Shut up Gino, I'm really not in the mood," snapped Kallen, wheeling her Guren around to face the Tristan. Three blips appeared on her radar, alerting the red-head to four new enemy machines. Strangely, they resembled the skeletons of velociraptors, only with a metallic coating and fire breath (Bio Raptor, Zoids Genesis).

"Bio Raptors, hmph," said Gino as he examined the new enemies. "So that psychopath, Dr. Hell is a part of this too," the Tristan pulled out its two pick-axe MVS, combined them, and cut the first enemy Zoid in two.

"Gino, behind you," Kallen shouted, warning her former adversary about the danger he was in. Gino took note of Kallen's warning and spun the Tristan 90 degrees to avoid the Bio Raptor's attack then followed up by decapitating the first raptor. However, the second raptor made contact and slashed the Tristan across the back, barely penetrating the cockpit, but enough to cut Gino across the back. The Knight of Three roared in pain and then lost consciousness, letting his Knightmare fall out of the sky. "Dammit," Kallen cursed and used her Slash Harken to pull the Tristan to her. The grapple line punctured the Tristan's head and began reeling it in as fast as possible. Unfortunately, the Tristan's weight added to the recoil's speed was enough to push the Guren against a building and subsequently knocking it out of commission. Despite the damage inflicted on her Knightmare and the danger from the Bio Raptors, Kallen's impulses got the better of her judgment and she leapt out of the Guren to go to Gino's aid. "You better not die on me, you stupid Brit," she threatened, pulling the injured boy out of his Knightmare and pulling him close to her chest. Tears streaked down her face, but the red-head was very aware that the remaining two Bio Raptors were closing in on her and Gino. "You better hope that you kill me in one shot, you bastards. Because if you don't, I'll make sure that I kill every one of you fuckers," Kallen shouted, pulling out a pistol and shooting the skeleton-like Zoids. As expected, the bullets just bounced off the Bio Raptors.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerging!" The mix of anger, sorrow, and fright on Kallen's face was enough to get Michiru out her little daze. "You dare attack children, you coward," the aqua-haired woman muttered. "Well I won't allow it," she shouted at the enemy robots. Now, she had transformed into Sailor Neptune and joined her lover in an attack on the Bio Raptors. Their combined attacks were able to bring down one of the evil Zoids, but the other one escaped and was now targeting them. However, before the remaining Bio Raptor could attack, a hole was blown through its neck, courtesy of a different type of Raptor-based Zoid.

"Hmph, the Red Comet strikes again," announced the pilot of this unknown, red Raptor Zoid (RZ-030 Gun Sniper "Naomi Special" from Zoids: New Century Zero). Naomi Flugel, a beautiful, red-haired woman in her mid-twenties, was an excellent sniper; the best from her division and possibly better than Excellen Browning. "How do ya like it when my bullets go straight through your neck, huh? Not feeling so safe now that my ammo is made of Zi (a rare metal that is used on the weapons of a few Zoids. It is the only way in the Zoids world to penetrate the Hell Armor on the Bio Zoids), are ya?" Unlike her normal, cool tone, Naomi's voice was cold and full of hate. "Die, mother fucker," she growled, and filled the enemy pilot with lead once he abandoned the Bio Raptor's cockpit. She switched her Gun Sniper from sniper mode to normal. It was then that Naomi remembered the witnesses. "Oh my," she sighed, figuring that it'd be for the best if she didn't say anything. "This is the Comet reporting, the targets are secured."

Juuban District, Tokyo, current location of Makoto Kino and Ami Mizuno:

"Hey Ami-chan, are we dead," the brunette senshi of Jupiter asked her friend. It may have seemed like a silly question to ask, but it was appropriate after the recent events. In the span of one minute, they were attacked by several freaky dragon-like cyborgs with human faces and nasty fire breath and some strange humanoid robot with big goggle-like visors and skeleton-like features (EMS-06 Batara from Crossbone Gundam) equipped with beam rifles. Acting on her instinct, Makoto tackled Ami and used her body as a shield. But now, there was darkness.

"I'm not sure, I feel alive," responded the blunette as she pinched herself. The senshi of ice tried to stand up, but she lost her footing and landed right on her butt. "What the," she shrieked.

"Ami-chan, what's wrong," Makoto panicked for a few seconds. She was worried about the blue-haired girl because she was frail, to put into nice terms. Maybe there was a youma who was taking advantage of the darkness to pick them off one at a time. However, that was not the case.

"I'm fine, Mako-chan. I was just startled because I fell on some sort of machine that I could swear was not there before," said Ami, feeling the object she was sitting on. Again, she shrieked when she felt the object move from under her. But this time, Makoto didn't respond. Then again, recognizing that the reason she was in darkness for the past few minutes because she was under a large cloak got Ami's attention as well. Both girls stared up at the owner of that cloak, a 15.9 meter robot with a Jolly Roger on its chest and its forehead. The pistol (Buster Gun) and sword hilt (Beam Zanber) on the robot's hips added to its pirate image.

Even though they were in awe of the giant robot, Ami noticed the Bataras take several steps back and raise their rifles in a hasty manner. "Oh shit, it's what I was afraid of… It's the fucking Skull Heart," shouted one of the Jupiter pilots as he opened fire on the new robot. Despite the frightened enemy's reckless shots, neither Makoto nor Ami get so much as a scratch thanks to the robot's anti-beam cloak. "Did you see that! It deflected our beams with little effort, it FUCKIN' deflected the beams! We don't stand a chance against something like that," shouted the pilot as he broke down and tried to run from the battle. Unfortunately, he never made it off the ground because his commander shot him in the back as soon as he pressed down on the thrusters. "The Jupiter Empire does not forgive desertion," stated the commander, "now all forces destroy that damn pirate!"

Much to the surprise of the two Sailor Senshi, the Crossbone Gundam took a knee in front of them and extended its hand. "Please climb on quickly," requested the gundam's pilot, "I can't fight and keep you safe at the same time." Even if the pilot of the gundam was a kid by the way he sounded, to take a knee and focus on them was too reckless. While Ami and Mako had their doubts, the two girls agreed that it would be in their best interest to obey the boy's instructions. "Get behind me and brace yourselves for a rough ride," said Tobia as he closed Crossbone's cockpit.

"The pirate bastard's down, get him before he can defend himself," yelled the commanding officer. Three of the Bataras charged the Crossbone, but two of them were grabbed from behind by a large black mech with two red fins on its chest and, most notably, a grill-like mouth plate (Mazinger Z from Mazinger Z).

"Don't you dare think that you can attack two women and a kid just because the kid is focusing on their safety," growled Mazinger's pilot, Koji Kabuto. Mazinger Z proceeded to smash the two Bataras into each other then threw them high into the air. "Take this villain scum," Koji shouted as his super robot unleashed its signature attack, the Rocket Punch. From the looks of it, this attack left Mazinger Z defenseless and the commanding Batara tried to take advantage of it, but his ill-conceived attack proved to be fatal when he was hit by Mazinger Z's Breast Fire (it comes from the fins, don't get the wrong idea, but attacks like that will come from some of the female robots such as Aphrodite A and Minverva X, but those are in later chapters) and incinerated in an instant.

While Mazinger Z was easily able to dispatch the Jupiter mobile suits, the dragon-like mechanical beasts were able to strike Koji from behind and bring him down to his knees. "Die Mazinger," hissed one of the mechanical beast while the other bit into the black robot's leg. Fortunately for Koji, Tobia returned the favor by shooting one of the dragon-creatures in the head and slicing the second in half with Crossbone's screw whip.

"You alright there," asked Tobia as he directed Skull Heart's hand to Mazinger Z's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but let's take care of the two ladies first. We need to get them back to the Hiryu Kai before more enemies show," Koji responded once Mazinger got back on its feet and reattached its hands. However, there escape did not go as smoothly as anticipated thanks to a squad of strengthen Megillots (Megillot Ach) and their commanding unit, the Varuch Ishar (SRW Alpha 3) piloted by the Vice-Captain of the Balmar's dreaded Golar Golem forces, Dalet Barshem (her real name is Spectra McCready).

"Hpmh, how could we entrust such an important mission to those imbeciles from the Jupiter Empire," Dalet scowled, destroying the remains of the three Bataras with a long, bayonetted rifle with a saw blade on the back (Blade Wheel Buster rifle). "Kill everything," she instructed to the Megillots, "I will take care of the gundam and kill the two girls at the same time." With hysterical laughter, the blue-haired Aerogator charged the Crossbone with its Blade Wheel Buster aimed at the gundam's cockpit. Tobia managed to block the attack with the X1's beam shield, but he was still forced back by the impact. "Die you little pirate," she followed up her last attack by flipping the B.W. Buster around and stabbing at the gundam.

At first, it looked as if Dalet's attack would hit Crossbone's cockpit dead on, but the gundam vanished in the last few seconds and Dalet's bayonet became stuck in the ground. "Enough is enough," roared Tobia. As it appeared, even the X1 shared his anger as the gundam's mouthplate opened and a red glow came out of its mouth. Crossbone pulled out a beam rifle and an attachment that looked like the head of a crossbow (Peacock Smasher), linked them together and took out nine Megillots with one shot (note: the Peacock Smasher is capable of shooting nine beams at once). Following that attack, Tobia placed the Peacock Smasher on Crossbone's hip and combined the Beam Zanber and the Buster gun to the Zanbuster then retrieved the Peacock Buster for a spectacular display of firepower. However, Tobia's onslaught was literally cut short thanks to the Varuch Ishar's saw blade that sliced through the Peacock Smasher.

"Don't think you can ignore me you little brat," Dalet shouted. Now that she freed her B.W. Buster, the Varuch Ishar vanished and reappeared behind the X1. "Now taste the full power of my Varuch Ishar," two wire-guided weapons came out of the mech's shoulders and struck Skull Heart's top thrusters. "I won't die until I've killed that damn fake Villeta," Dalet growled, ready to strike Tobia in the back, but another intervention came in the form of the RW-1P R-Gun Powered (SRW Alpha, OG). With the navy and white machine dead center of her monitor, Dalet growled even louder and her grip around the controls became so tight that she started to bleed. "It's you," she hissed, slinging her helmet off and flinging her long blue hair out of her face, Dalet pushed her Varuch to its maximum speed and charged the R-Gun. "Today I will show you that I was closer to Ingram than you'll ever be, Villeta!"

The pilot of the R-Gun Powered, Villeta Baham (code name is Bet Barshem), remained silent, focused on her current objective: eliminate the enemy even if she was also a fourth generation clone of Ingram Plisken (aka Alef Barshem from SRW Alpha, OG. I won't give any info on him now, but he will make an appearance in later chapters). While keeping her eyes locked on the Varuch Ishar, Villeta searched her memory for everything she knew about Dalet's fighting style and simulated each way to counter it. Using this method, the commander of the SRX Team was able to dodge her "sister's" attack, despite having an inferior machine. As the Varuch Ishar passed under, the R-Gun pulled out its twin Magna Rifles and shot off the Varuch's boosters. Villeta targeted the Varuch Ishar's cockpit, but changed her target when five incoming Megillots appeared on her radar. "Pest be gone," she spoke coldly and annihilated all of them with the High Twin Launcher cannons on the R-Gun's shoulders. The remaining Megillots on the ground suffered the same fate even though there were civilian casualties due to the High Twin Launcher's power. "There's no point in wasting energy if we've acheived our objective," she reasoned, and put away the R-Gun's weapons. "Crossbone, Mazinger Z, return to the Hiryu Kai immediately," Villeta's instructions were met with growls from Koji and a stern glare from Tobia.

"Was that necessary, Villeta-taicho," asked Tobia who obviously did not approve of her methods.

"Tobia, how bad is the damage to the X1," the blue-haired commander asked without a sliver of emotion in her voice. "Are you able to fly back to the Hiryu Kai or do you need assistance?"

"No ma'am, I'm alright," the pirate boy answered.

"Then get going. I'll provide cover fire for you," Villeta responded, "if you have any objections then we'll deal with them once the battle is over." Before either Tobia or Koji could reply, the R-Gun had left them to fend off the Varuch Ishar in case it was still a threat.

Hiryu Kai:

Once Rey's ZAKU Phantom was secured in the hanger, he picked up Hotaru and ran towards the medical bay. 'I can't let her die. All of Gil's (Gilbert Durandal from Gundam Seed Destiny) hopes rest on this girl's shoulders,' the blonde-haired boy mentally reminded himself. By the time he reached the medical bay, he took note of the blood-soaked shirt that he used to cover Hotaru's wound and feared for the worst. "This girl needs treatment immediately," Rey shouted at the doctors and nurses.

"Damn, she's lost a lot of blood, she needs a transfusion soon or she'll die," stated the doctor before shouting his orders at the other medical staff. Rey watched helplessly as the nurses placed Hotaru on a bed and placed an IV in her arm. He hated that she was close to dying and his chances of a future with her. No, if he'd learned anything from Gilbert, it was to never accept things as they were.

"What blood type is she," he asked out of desperation.

"This girl is an AB type," answered the doctor who was analyzing a sample of Hotaru's blood. He did not look away from the computer screen until Rey grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I'm sure you have the proper equipment to perform a blood transfusion so I suggest we get to work before she dies," instructed Rey as he took off his normal suit. "I have Blood Type O, but I don't think that will be a problem, right?" Without waiting for the doctor's response, he laid down in the bed next to Hotaru and waited for the doctor to begin the transfusion process. "Save her no matter what," he ordered and grabbed the doctor by the collar to get his point across.

About three hours later, Hotaru awoke to her new surroundings. "Where the hell am I," she muttered, taking note of the hospital gown she was wearing, the IV in her arm, and the cannula in her other arm. What really shocked her was the other end of the cannula was connected to that boy she saw before she lost consciousness. "Oh my God," she gasped.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 2. Sorry, I had to cut it short, so the next chapter will have the rescue of Rei, Minako, Usagi and Mamoru, and the escape from Earth to take part in the space battle. Okay, two things: first, I am going give a short paragraph that will explain the character's back story and why they joined Londo Bell, second, I'm going to list the mechs introduced in this chapter and what series they came from.

Back story#1: Naomi Flugel

During a tag-team match between the Blitz Team and the Flugel Team against the Lightning Team and the Fuma Team when a dimensional rift was opened and a squad of 20 Bio-Raptors attacked. Due to the Bio-Raptor's special armor, it was a one sided slaughter that left all the team members dead and Naomi on the verge of death until Londo Bell found her while pursuing the enemy. The death of her fiance Brad Hunter hit her the hardest.

Back story #2: Gino Wienburg:

Son of a noble Britannian family, Gino ran away when he found out that his father beat a Japanese girl that he fell in love with and joined the military. His skills in piloting got him recognized by the leader of OZ, Treize Khushrenada and he was transfered into the elite forces of the Britannian army. He was later recognized by Emperor Charles Zi Britannia for fending off XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms in an Aries. Gino was rewarded with the title of the Knight of Three and given the custom Knightmare RZA-3F9 Tristan. He took part in the war against the Black Knights and eventually joined them to fight Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. Following the war, he retired from the military to finish high school at Ashford Academy. However, he was summoned by Princess Nunnally li Britannia who requested he join Londo Bell along with Kallen Kouzuki.

Machines:

ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Gundam Seed Destiny)

AEU-09Y812/A Enact Ali Al Sachez Custom Agrissa Type (Gundam 00)

PTX-003C Altesien (Super Robot Wars)

PTX-007-03C Weissritter (Super Robot Wars)

SRG-03 Grungust Type 3 (Super Robot Wars)

Jumorah (Super Robot Wars Alpha 3)

RMS-108 Marasai (Zeta Gundam)

Type-02 Guren Mark II (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

RZA-3F9 Tristan (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2)

RZ-030 Gun Sniper (Naomi Special) (Zoids New Century Zero)

GB-006 Bio Raptor (Zoids Genesis)

EMS-06 Batara (Crossbone Gundam)

XM-X1 (F97) Crossbone Gundam X1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" (Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart)

Varuch Ishar (Super Robot Wars Alpha 3)

Mazinger Z (Mazinger)

RW-1P R-Gun Powered (Super Robot Wars)

AGX-01 Megillot Ach (Super Robot Wars)


End file.
